Shadows Of Wrath
by Citolim
Summary: Cipher is back again, and this time their ultimate goal will be reached... Who can stop them this time?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Um, Officer?" A young girl not likely to be over the age of twenty asked to the officer, who sat lazily with his back to her, drinking some steaming coffee that sat on his desk with five manila files, one of them quite thick. She wore a short purple dress, and had black hair as dark as midnight, and had red eyes that cut the air like a Crobat's wings. The officer didn't answer.

"Officer, I need to see my dad. He's named Nascour, and I need to deliver a letter to him. Mom is quite worried about him missing. Oh, here's a picture of him." The girl pointed out the picture of the thickest file, which was of a man in a tight purple shirt and a feathery purple skirt, had the same evil eyes, but there was one major difference: The hair. The man in the picture had whitish-gray hair. The officer ignored her.

"Oh who needs you, anyway? I'm just delivering this letter by my self." The girl's eyes glowed with a bright red aura and a loud groan came from the officer. The girl began to walk to the door when all of a sudden a loud siren went off.

"Oh, darn. I thought this was going to happen." The girl ran out into the familiar desert of Orre. A blue bird with two tails and red markings on its face waited, preening itself. "Swellow, Fly to headquarters!" the girl said to Swellow as she jumped on Swellow's back. The bird flew effortlessly over the desert, braving the sandstorm whipped up by her strong wings. The girl flew on Swellow for just a few minutes, before she landed in front of a large boulder with a small metal implant.

"Good job, Swellow." The girl said encouragingly. The girl's hand glowed a dreary red color as the rock glowed the same color as it floated. The rock moved out of the way and revealed a door. The girl opened it and Swellow went in with her. The girl pointed her hand at the rock, and moved it back in place. The door led to a small silver-plated hallway with a door with many metal bars criss-crossing it at the end. The bars met in the middle in a circle. The girl ran to the doorway and entered in a code on a touch- sensitive computer screen. In response, the screen displayed a picture of the girl along with some information. The girl verified it by reading it aloud:

"Name: Andrea- Well duh."

"Age: 20- Yup."

"Immediate Family: Sabrina (mother), Nascour (father), Anabel (sister)- Okay."

"Hometown: Gateon Port- Sure."

"Affiliation: Andrea is the daughter of one of the leaders of one of the previous Ciphers. Nascour promised that she would inherit the rank of Elite Admin when Evice came back to power. After Greevil's downfall to Michael, she took over. –All true."

Andrea pressed the green button below the information. The computer reacted with a click. The metal bars retracted from the circle as the door loosened. The door opened automatically.

"Wow. I never thought I'd get here…" a boy about fifteen years old said. He wore a plain yellow shirt and red shorts. He stood on the wood floor of a large ferry, leaning casually against the guardrail. He watched as the ferry approached the destination he was bound for: The Orre Elite Four. It was situated on Citadark Isle: Cipher hadn't been there in a while, and it finally was peaceful. The volcano that formed the main part recently was declared inactive.

"Hey, Chris, you might want to get your Pokemon ready for the battles." Another boy burst out of the cabin of the ferry next to Chris. He wore a gray tee- shirt and jean shorts "Yeah, really. This is the biggest challenge since the Battle Frontier. But I have Sceptile and Frealigatr." Chris boasted.

"Yep. I'll take this ferry back. I'll Be at the Lab in a few minutes." The boy said.


	2. Chapter 1 Elite

CHAPTER 1- ELITE

"Go, Scep-" Chris started to say as he reached for one of the half red, half white spheres at his belt. He was in the Great Sphere of Citadark, battling Sabrina, former leader of Saffron City. She was right across from him. She wore a purple dress with red boots. She had purple eyes and purple hair. Chris was interrupted by his PDA ringing loudly.

"Oh, could you hold on a sec? I need to read this e-mail" Chris said calmly. He opened up the e-mail and read it to himself. He became enraged at the e-mail. "Damn." Chris yelled.

"Everything okay?" Sabrina asked, trying to console Chris.

"No. Cipher's back." Chris said, still enraged.

"Cipher? Who's that?" Sabrina asked.

"They're an evil organization, they steal Pokemon from trainers, and make them into Shadow Pokemon. One of the people I work with, Lovrina, has vanished. She was probably abducted by those heartless cretins." As Chris spoke, the more enraged he got.

"Oh? Do you need to leave? I could Teleport you where you need to go." Sabrina replied, concerned. "Yes, I do." Chris said, relieved.

"Where to?" Sabrina asked.

"The Pokemon HQ Lab. Or anywhere near there. "

"Sure." Sabrina said. Chris grabbed Sabrina's hand. Sabrina closed her eyes and glowed. Soon after, Chris glowed in response. They teleported to the Lab. The doors opened as they sensed Sabrina and Chris. They walked in to see a total mess. A Blissey ran around, cracking eggs everywhere there was a person. A woman in a pink dress walked calmly to them.

"Chris? I thought you were at the Elite Four." She said.

"I got your e-mail. What do you think I am, a power-hungry freak?" "Well, No. But there is something you should know. Sean was kidnapped just before you got here…"

"WHAT!?" Chris screamed.

"Well, we did make it easier to find them this time around. I stuck a tracking device onto Sean and I've managed to track them down. Here's the plan…"

"Ooh, what are we going to do? I so can't take this for much longer!" A tall girl with long pink hair said.

"Lovrina, calm down. No one's really going to see you." A boy in gray tee shirt and jean shorts said. "Besides, at least we can plan our escape together."

"I so don't think we're going to make it out of here. Ever." Lovrina said.

"Yes we are. Now calm down. We need to get out."

"Not without my makeup."

"No one's gonna see you. Now, decide, Makeup and living, or no makeup and dying a terrible— and very painful— death. Which one?" "

I so choose to one with the makeup!"

"Good, I thought that." "Okay, the security system—so five years ago! I so helped program it!"

"Wait, you did that?"

"Duh, I was so the smartest Admin!"

"Yeah, Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Everyone does. There is one major flaw… The system so can't detect anything when something nearby is transmitting radio signals! Now—" Lovrina was interrupted by Andrea unlocking the metal door.

"Lovrina, I need you." She said.

"For what?"

"Oh, Cipher stuff..."

"Okay. Be back in a bit, Sean." Sean lounged around idly and fell asleep when Andrea unlocked the door.

"You... you won't join?" She said, surprised.

"Hell no." Lovrina said.

"Fine. I'll just leave you two alone. In a locked room. Alone..." Andrea said.

"We're not doing what you think we are! I'm fourteen and she's twenty!" Sean exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 2 Escape and Arrival

CHAPTER 2- ESCAPE AND ARRIVAL

Sean and Lovrina were sleeping on a small bed. Lovrina, uncomfortable, shifted around. "Stop, I'm trying to sleep." Sean groggily said.

"So am I." Lovrina replied. The door unlocked, and Andrea walked in.

"What, does the royal couple need more suitable accomadations?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes. This bed is so uncomfortable!" Lovrina said.

"Lovrina, let me handle this." Sean whispered. He sat up on the end of the bed.

"Andrea, you do want us to join, don't you? We might join if you make us feel more comfortable." Sean explained.

"Well then, follow me. But just to make sure you don't do anything funny..." Andrea lifted her arm and formed a light pink bubble around Sean, and another around Lovrina. The pink bubbles became more transparent, and darkened as Andrea lowered her hand. Sean and Lovrina floated close behind her. Ocassionally, pain raced accross their bodies, and by the time they arrived, they were close to fainting. Andrea opened the metal door to reveal a rather elegant room with a larger bed.

"This suitable?" she asked.

"Yes!" Lovrina and Sean replied in unison, mustering up all the strength they could. They both hopped on the bed and fell asleep in an instant. Andrea walked into a nearby room and took a chain with five small jewels set in it. She held a pink one to her body. She felt energy rush back to her body. She carefully walked her way to the other side of the room and stepped on a white pad. She pressed a red button on the module next to the pad. She turned white and sparkled as she was transported to a large metal office with a large array of television screens, with a fixed view of a room. she sat at a semicircular desk with a computer and a phone right next to each other. She grabbed a piece of stationary, wrote something on it, and repeated the process with another. Then, she got up from he chair, and glowed white, and was transported to the room where Sean and Lovrina were sleeping. She placed one piece of stationary next to Lovrina and anptomisother next to Sean.

"Nett, How is this thing supposed to work?" Chris asked.

"Well, you connect the module to the computer via wireless connections, and it overrides the login program. Just press the green button."

Nett was a skinny man of about twenty, wearing glasses, and a navy blue sweater vest over a white dress shirt, and khaki pants.

"Chris, we should get some rest before we get going." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Chris replied.

"I've prepared accommodations for you. They're not far away from the supposed location of Cipher HQ. Cipher does have a lot of power, but they are secretive. Plus it's by the OBNS building."

"Ok, let's get going, Sabrina." Chris said.

Sean woke up on the new, cofortable bed, and noticed the stationary next to him. He read it over. In nearly perfect script it read:

SEAN-

PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.

-ANDREA

Sean pondered what Andrea could want with him, but the "I need to talk to you" part was too vague. "She's probably going to kill me." Sean said aloud.

"Wha- Huh? Who's killing who?" Lovrina awoke frantically chattering. She noticed the peice of paper next to her.

"Oh? What could this be?" She read it:

LOVRINA-

PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE. I MUST TALK TO YOU.

-ANDREA

Sean looked for a map of the facilities, until he stumbled upon a teleporter. "Hm. Um... Let's see... Andrea's office... Andrea's office... Oh. There it is. Sean glowed white and dissapeared into a shimmering speck of light. He reappeared in Andrea's office. Andrea sat at a small desk. Sean walked towards her, anticipating death.

"Ah, Sean, glad you could make it." Andrea said.

"W-what d-d-do you want to t-t-talk about?" Sean stuttered.

"Don't be nervous. I promise you will come out of this room unharmed, alive, and free."

"Free?" Sean asked. "Yeah. In fact, I want to induct you as an Admin." "Really?" Sean asked, exited. "Yes... Y'see, after the yesterday's events... I saw how you led Lovrina through that situation... I knew you had to be an Admin. But, I don't quite know about your battle skills... I'll have you in an Admin's Tournament. That is where Peons can compete to be Admins. But they are only a select few, hand picked by their Admins and I. They have shown outstanding battle skills, as well as leadership. You wi-" Andrea was interrupted by Sean, who said, "Yeah, how am I going to get my Pokemon?"

"Oh, don't worry. They are under my care. Come with me." Andrea got out of her seat and began to walk towards a large door. She opened it, and went into a large, metal-plated room. Sean followed Andrea inside. There was a large aquarium filled with water, which had a snakelike Pokemon in it, with two short fins coming out of the sides of his head, and an extravagant blue tail fin. There was another one in it, but with longer fins on the sides of her head. She was protectively curling around an egg. Sean's eyes lit up.

"Milotic!" He joyfully screamed. Both of the Milotic faced him, and both swam towards the sides of the aquarium.

"From here, organize your team." Andrea said. And with that, She left.

"Let's see... Definitely one of you guys..." Sean Examined the aquarium, and noticed the Egg.

"Oh... You had an Egg? Well, I can't seperate you two... I'll look for another Pokemon to take your place." As Sean walked away, both Milotic swam towards him, with looks of sadness on thier faces.

"Chris! Sabrina! Exellent news! A new generation of Pokemon! They've discovered it!" Nett called to Chris and Sabrina on the large screen in front of them.

"Nett, calm down. We don't have access to it..." Chris sullenly said.

"Yes you do. I've bought you two ferry tickets to Sinnoh, a recently-discovered island.

"Great! When can we leave?" Sabrina asked.

"Possibly tomorrow. I'll send them to you. They'll appear in the capsule to the left of me. Keep connection on standby." Nett replied.

"Okay. Goodbye." Sabrina said.

"Wait, Nett?" Chris said as Nett was abouT to sign off

"Yes?"

"What about Cipher?"

"Oh, that's fine. This might help you get some info on them, Canalave City, which is where you'll be landing, is becoming suspicious." Nett explained. He then signed off. Sure enough, the tickets to Sinnoh appeared in the capsule. Sabrina retrieved them.


End file.
